crywolf_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
BladeCaller Summoner
Blade Caller, Summoner Archtype Crywolf Kingdom. Class skills: The summoner's class skills are Climb (str), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Handle Animal (Cha), Knowledge (all) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), and Use Magic Device (Cha). ' Skill Ranks per Level': 2 + wis modifier. Bladecallers are proficient in all simple weapons, all light and medium armors, not shields. Weapon Summoner: At 1st level Bladecallers no longer have use for the planar beasts and as such do not use “Summon monster I-IX” Rather this skill is replaced with “Summon Blade I-IX” which acts much similar to it's monster counterpart but rather summons planar weaponry. This weaponry is much more limited however is more varied and powerful. There is no limit to the type of weaponry the Bladecaller can summon, whips, swords, falchions or flails. Regular weapon proficiency and restrictions apply. Summon Blade is as follows: Bladecallers have “Summon Blade I” equal to (Wis) modifier X 1/2(caster level) starting at level 1. Gaining a new level of “Summon blade II-IX” equal to that of “Summon monster II-IX” at third level and every two there after. A summoned blade must be enchanted on the turn it is summoned, unless stated in the spells description or after the Bladecaller is 7th level. Unless the spell says otherwise a summoned blade can be enchanted without the required masterwork quality, as such a weapon could have (bane, fey) but not have any bonus to hit. Only if used as a standard action does this spell cause attacks of opportunity, as a free or move action it does not. I: Summon a single blade as a free action. If a blade is already summoned the Bladecaller must take a move action to summon another, then that turns standard action to enchant the newly summoned blade. Enchantments available for “Summon Blade I” +1hit,+2damage +(1d4)unholy/holy -1hit,bane (fey,undead) (corrosive) II: Summon a single blade as a free action. If a blade is already summoned the Bladecaller must take a move action to summon another, then that turns standard action to enchant the newly summoned blade. Enchantments available for “Summon Blade II” (See Summon Blade I) +1 hit, Bane (Fey, Animals, Undead) +1 hit, Flaming +2 hit, +1 damage +3hit or +3 Damage +1hit, Fervent III: Summon a single blade as a free action. If a blade is already summoned the Bladecaller must take a move action to summon another, then that turns standard action to enchant the newly summoned blade. All blades summoned with “Summon blade III” have initial +1 to attack rolls. Enchantments available for “Summon Blade III” (See Summon Blade I,II. Bane categories carry over) +1 hit, Bane (I,II. Ooze, Plants) +2hit, +2damage +1hit, any one elemental 1d6 +1hit, any one overcoming DR Keen (1) IV: Summon a single blade as a free action. If a blade is already summoned the Bladecaller must take a move action to summon another, then that turns standard action to enchant the newly summoned blade. All blades summoned with “Summon blade IV” have initial +1 to attack rolls. Enchantments available for “Summon Blade IV” (See Summon Blade I,II,III. Bane carries over) +1hit, Bane (I,II,III. Magical beast, Vermin) +1hit, Speed +2 hit, Thrown. +1hit, Keen (1) +2hit, Rusting V: Summon a single blade as a free action. If a blade is already summoned the Bladecaller must take a move action to summon another, then that turns standard action to enchant the newly summoned blade. All blades summoned with “Summon blade V” have initial +2 to attack rolls or Forgo this ability to place two enchantments on a single weapon, the second enchantment being from “Summon Blade IV” enchantment list, the addition to hit does not stack. You may not pick the same enchantment twice. Enchantments available for “Summon Blade V” (See Summon Blade I,II,III,IV. Bane and Keen carries over) +1hit, Bane (I-IV. Dragon, Construct, Aberration) +1hit, Shattering Planar VI: If a blade is already summoned the Bladecaller must take a move action to summon another, then that turns standard action to enchant the newly summoned blade. All blades summoned with “Summon blade VI” have initial +2 to attack rolls or Forgo this ability to place two enchantments on a single weapon, the second enchantment being from “Summon Blade V” enchantment list, the addition to hit does not stack. You may not pick the same enchantment twice. Enchantments available for “Summon Blade VI” (See Summon Blade I-V. Bane and Keen carries over) +2hit, Bane (I-V. Humanoids (pick any), Outsider (pick any) ) +1hit, Keen (2) +2hit, Redeemed or Corrupted +2hit, Ominous +2hit, Nullifying +2hit, Phaselocking +2hit, huntsman VII: If a blade is already summoned the Bladecaller must take a move action to summon another, then that turns standard action to enchant the newly summoned blade. All blades summoned with “Summon blade VII” have initial +4 to attack rolls or Forgo this ability to place two enchantments on a single weapon, the second enchantment being from “Summon Blade VI” enchantment list, the addition to hit does not stack. You may not pick the same enchantment twice. Enchantments available for “Summon Blade VII” (See Summon Blade I-VI. Bane and Keen carries over) +2hit, Bane (Any) +1hit, Keen (2) VIII: If a blade is already summoned the Bladecaller must take a move action to summon another, then that turns standard action to enchant the newly summoned blade. All blades summoned with “Summon blade VIII” have initial +3 to attack rolls and may also place two enchantments on a single weapon, the second enchantment being from “Summon Blade VII” enchantment list, the addition to hit does not stack. You may not pick the same enchantment twice. Enchantments available for “Summon Blade VIII” (See Summon Blade I-VII. Keen carries over) +2hit, Keen (3) (All besides keen are now +3hit) Guardian Growing Any DR/magic Dispel illusion IX: If a blade is already summoned the Bladecaller must take a move action to summon another, then that turns standard action to enchant the newly summoned blade. All blades summoned with “Summon blade Xi” have initial +5 to attack rolls and may also place three enchantments on a single weapon, the second and third enchantment being from “Summon Blade VIII” enchantment list, the addition to hit does not stack. You may not pick the same enchantment twice. Enchantments available for “Summon Blade IX” (See Summon Blade I-VII. Keen carries over) +3hit, Keen (All besides Keen are now +4) Any enchantment. Enhanced weaponry: Detailed in “Summon Blade I-IX” at 5th the Bladecaller is able to enchant a single blade multiple times. Bladecallers are able to form this sort of blade 1+1/2 (wis) modifier per day. Each time he wishes to summon this blade as a free or move action he is required to perform a will save at DC 10+ 1/2(casterlevel)+ rank of both enchantments. If he fails by 15 or more the blade dissipates, if she fails by 10 or more it is formed as a none enchanted blade, if he fails by five or more only the first enchantment stays. The Bladcaller can make this a fullround action to forgo the willsave. When a Bladecaller reaches 9th level the save becomes 10+ rank of both enchantments. When a Bladecaller reaches 17th level the save is removed. When a Bladecaller reaches 12th level she is able to once per day form a blade outside of all limitations, with three enchantments of any available “Summon Blade” ranks she posses, after this is cast the Bladecaller may not summon any more blades until the currently summoned blade is dismissed and (wis)mod-1/2(casterlevel) (minimum 1) minutes there after. Weapon Bonding: At 1st level a Bladesummoner forms the bond they would normally make with their eidolon their arsenal of planar weapons. Whenever a Bladesummoner calls upon a summonable weapon they get imbued with planar energies affecting their abilities. Summon Blade I-III Summon Blade IV-VI Summon Blade VII-IX This ability replaces the summoners eidolon. Enhancement overload. Upon reaching 5th level a Bladesummoner my once per day turn a “Enchanted weaponry” summoned weapon into an overly charged magical explosive, that can either be thrown or launched as any type of ammunition. Though it will look and feel like the same size and weapon type it will not hinder the weapon it is being fired from and will be throw as easily as a knife and as far as double the movement rate of the creature throwing it. This is affected by other feats or abilities that would apply to thrown or ranged weaponry. On a critical fumble however the creature holding the weapon at the time will take full damage without reflex save and the effect will be lost. This weapon is fired at an enemy, regular fire arm or bow ranges, damage resistance or armor class modifiers still apply, if it hits everything in a 15ft circle around the target takes 3d6 damage, another 2d6 is added at 8th level and every three there after. The enchantment rank is added onto the damage but no other damage modifiers apply. There is a reflex save for all caught in the 15ft circle which is equal to 10+ 1/2(casterlevel)+(dex) modifier, for half damage. If the creature firing the bolt misses the original target is treated as being caught in the 15 foot circle and must succeed the same reflex save at negative -4 for being in the center of the blast. Forced Practice: Bladesummoners suffer from planar dependency and as such gain no basic attack bonus from any feats or level progression, they may only get modifiers to hit from their planar weapons or magical items. This does however give them a few advantages. They know their weapons inside and out and rather than using brute force their damage modifier regardless of weapon is equal to their Dex modifier and they gain +2 at 3rd level and +1 every two there after. Untrained exalted weaponry: Each time a Bladecaller gets a new rank in “Summon Blade” they may take a proficiency in any martial or exotic weapon, requirements of learning do not apply. This however prohibits a Bladecaller from taking any feats which give weapon proficiency. Master of planar warfare: Upon reaching 10th level a bladecaller has no more use for the mere simple warfare of martial classes, as such they no longer need to hold their blades and can control them with their mind. Blade callers however gain even more benefits to weapons held in hand, adding with dex bonus to hit and to damage along with their wisdom modifier to damage, where as the swords now free to fly are limited to only standard bonuses to hit and damage. They have a range limit equal to 1/2(wis) modifier x 5ft minimum 5ft. Maximum 20 ft. A blade summoner is now limited to the blades they can control equal to: 2 + 1/2(wis) modifier + 1/4(caster level) (minimum 1.) Each made has half the casters movement speed and can be moved at by the caster during his turn. Upon reaching 20th level a master Bladecaller may summon his maximum number of blades with their maximum number of enchantments as a standard action, this action provokes attacks of opportunity and requires a concentration check to maintain.